The Remains of Victoria Wentz
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Victoria is back. Not only is she with Bobby Dagen in a test, but has to make the ultimate sacrifice. Mark is still in the bathroom where Gordon left him. He has a plan to escape but can't do it without Tori. Tori has to survive a series of trials for Gordon or she dies trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I simply could not stay away from the cliffhanger. Once again, I do not own Saw or any characters. There are puzzle games from Saw ll: Flesh and Blood, the xbox game. Once again, I have nothing to do with it what so ever. Some traps are repeated from Saw movies. I do however own Victoria. I hope you love it :D**

**Chapter One**

"Game over." Lawrence slid the door shut, sealing Hoffman in eternal darkness.

Tori sobbed and shook her head. "No...no!" She could still hear Hoffman cussing and calling out Tori's name.

"Damn you Gordon!" Tori looked down and spit on his shoes. She just kept looking down staring at his prosthetic foot.

Gordon looked down at his shoes then back to Tori. He grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear. "If I were you, I wouldn't upset me. After all, I am a doctor. I know where every organ is in your body."

Tori looked back to see the two men holding her back were still masked.

"What are you going to do with me..?" she asked, trembling.

Gordon walked ahead and they walked with him.

"First, we have to stop by and..collect. Crossroads Hospital for the mental." He laughed. "Oh Tori, you know where *that* is."

Tori nodded. "That's where Bobby is."

Gordon applauded. "Well done. Brad! Ryan! Make sure our friend here gets comfy in the front seat of the car, huh? I have business to take care of and will be out when I can."

Tori squirmed and dragged her feet on the floor. But none of those things seemed to stop the two men. Brad and Ryan? Sounds familiar to her.

Brad kicked the door open to outside. The breeze from the cold outside air hit Tori's face. A white van was parked in front of the building with all the doors open. One of the guys shoved her in the front seat and secured her in tightly.

"Make yourself at home, darling. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He laughed.

Tori sarcastically smiled. "Thanks..darling." She rolled her eyes.

"Brad, can we kill this bitch already?" He yelled at him.

"Ryan, settle down. Gordon wants us to ride in the back and he will be here shortly. Then, we are going to pick up Bobby."

Tori sulked in the front seat. She knew if she didn't do something, Mark would surely die.

The two morons climbed in the empty back and shut the doors. Gordon closed the door behind him and locked it. He put the key in his left pocket and sat in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry Tori. Maybe you can become my accomplice. I don't think Mark will ever see you again." he laughed.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Mark wasn't just her teacher, he was her crush. They have truly been through a lot and it was all gone.

Gordon backed out of the parking lot and drove straight toward Crossroads.

Gordon parked the can and turned to Tori. He set her free and cut the rope binding her hands together.

"Why don't you be a good girl and go get Bobby." He handed her a knife and a gun. "Should anything happen..."

Tori put the knife in her boot and the gun remained in her hand. How naive for Gordon to give her a gun while in the same car together.

"What makes you sure I don't fucking kill you right here and now? Or even listen to what you have to say?" Tori stared at him.

Gordon chuckled. "Looks like I have to trust you."

Tori sighed. "Ok..I will be back." If Tori could kiss ass, maybe she can get her hands on that key.

She opened the van door and slammed it shut. She could barely hear Ryan making a comment about her looks and how she was sexy with a gun. Moron...

Tori was scared. How the hell could she take on a vengeful strong man? Why did Gordon send her? Maybe he was scared as well? Anyway, Tori opened the back door and began her search for Bobby. She could faintly hear sobs and his boots hitting the floor. Victoria creaked open the door and the tears stopped.

"Who the fuck are you?! Fuck you for what you did to my wife and friends! Fucking show yourself!" Bobby yelled at the door.

Tori stepped out of the darkness aiming the gun at him. "Umm...who are you?" She tried to act innocent. The smell of burnt flesh hit her like a ton of bricks.

Bobby sniffed and took in a big breath then exhaled through his mouth. "I'm...Bobby Dagen. Don't you remember me from the meeting? I didn't catch your name but you said you knew me from TV."

Tori nodded. "I remember, sir. You told me your story. What are you doing here?"

Bobby sat down on the ground, Tori joining him.

"I'm a phony. Everything I said was a lie. All my friends paid for it, including my wife. That's her you're smelling." He broke into sobs.

Tori's stomach turned. She was also to blame for this. She and Hoffman designed it for him of course.

"Soo you were tested for real?"

Bobby nodded. "Yes..and as soon as I find out who the bastard is, I'll kill 'em!" He yelled. He looked over to Tori. "What are you doing here?"

Tori shrugged. "I heard yelling of a female voice. Then I heard you. Was Joyce your wife?" She obviously asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yes..that's right. She was also pregnant with our one month old child."

Tori stood up then helped Bobby up. "Come on. Let's get out of this place. You've seen enough." She grabbed his arm and led him out the door. Ryan and Brad stood on each side and tackled Bobby to the ground. Tori covered her face and fell to her knees. Gordon walked over to and patted her head.

"Very well Tori." Gordon laughed.

Tori snapped and pushed Gordon to the van. She then punched him in the face. "You bastard!" She cried.

Brad and Ryan restrained her again after putting Bobby to sleep.

Gordon wiped the blood dripping from his nose.

"Let me go!" Tori kicked.

Gordon looked up at her. "Put her in the back with Bobby. There is a nice room waiting for them at HQ."

Unconscious Bobby laid flat in the van while Victoria was bound and asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A screeching holt threw Tori forward onto Bobby.

"Hey!" He pushed her off.

Tori shook her hair out of her face. "Hey yourself!"

Bobby sat with his knees to his chest and his arms hugging them. "Why did you trick me?"

Tori sighed and managed to sit on her butt. "The guy who's driving made me. He was going to kill me." Okay, maybe that was half true.

"But I got things to do. I have to rescue a..er... friend and I could use your help." Tori explained.

Bobby ignored her and began to cry again. "Oh Joyce!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Did you hear what I fucking said?!"

Bobby cried louder. "They are going to kill us!"

Tori shifted one of her legs and kicked him over. "Shut the fuck up!"

Bobby stopped weeping and looked at Tori.

"Listen to me, I have no idea where this psycho is going to take us. But I can assure you, this mother fucker is dangerous."

"How do you know? All I know is that he's from the meeting. He was creepy but I suspected nothing."

Tori confessed. "Well, his name is Lawrence Gordon. I've been him around town and he is a doctor. He was Jigsaw's doctor."

Bobby slowly looked at her. "Sounds like you know the bastard. You know John Kramer..?"

Tori closed her eyes. "Oh..."

Bobby became enraged. "You know him! You have been with him the whole time. You planned the traps including mine!"

Tori shook her head. "No! I didn't plan the first several traps. Yes, I met him-but I didn't know him for long. I was in a trap myself but things happened and, well, I joined them. No, I didn't plan or have anything to do with your trap!" She half lied.

"Shut up back there!" Brad yelled. "Don't worry, we're almost there!"

The conversation between Bobby and Tori remained mute.

* * *

Tori and Bobby shifted forward when the van came to a holt. They could hear them getting out slamming the can doors.

Gordon flung the back doors open. "We're here!" He declared. Tori found out that they had parked out back.

Brad took Tori and the two men had Bobby. Tori didn't recognize the building but she didn't really get a good look at it. Gordon opened up the building and threw the two in, locking them inside.

Tori quickly got up and banged on the door.

"Open it up you son of a bitch!" She kicked and pounded the door.

Gordon opened up a slot and shoved white clothes through. "Just in case. You're welcome."

Tori's eyes met Gordon's. "Don't think I won't get out of here."

Gordon couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Good luck. By the way, I would watch out for traps if I were you." He closed the slot.

Tori stood up and pounded on the door one last time. Bobby switched on the light.

"I think we should get going." He picked up his white clothes.

Tori chuckled nervously. "Are you kidding? There are fucking traps. If I die, my friend won't survive."

Bobby slid his white shirt on. "Look, if we get out of here, we can get Gordon and get revenge! Stop being a little brat and change."

Tori put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?"

Bobby shrugged. "You need to get around light. That skirt will slow you down." He explained.

Tori picked up the white clothes. "Turn around."

Bobby nodded. "You too."

Tori and Bobby turned different directions and started to put the tacky white one. Both shirts had a V-neck collar and some plain white pants. Tori's were slightly big as well as Bobby's.

Tori put her red hair into a ponytail. She laced up her boots and turned around to Bobby.

"There's a door on the right. Maybe you should go first?" Tori crossed her arms.

Bobby looked at the door then back to Tori. "Why don't you?"

Tori scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Way to be the bigger person."

Victoria cautiously opened the steel door. And, of course, a puzzle was revealed. On the ground, were monitors.

A tape recorder sat cold on a stool next to a TV that flashed images. Tori looked at Bobby then back to the tape. She walked in and pressed play.

**"Hello Bobby and Tori" **It was Gordon's voice. **" I chose you two to be my first test subjects. The game in front of you two is an interesting game. In this puzzle, you must use memory. On the television, images are shown in order. You must memorize this and step on the correct image order to continue forward. If you step on the wrong one, you get an electric shock of one thousand watts. Good luck thought I doubt you will escape."**

The tape ended and Tori put the recorder in her pocket.

"Come on. Let's see what the images are." She pressed play on the TV. The first image showed a bloody heart, second image were pills, then the third one showed surgical utensils. After those, the TV showed static then shut off. The floor monitors lit up and static of electricity zapped.

Tori looked strangly at Bobby. "Well, off we go then?"

Bobby inhaled then exhaled hugely. "Ok, I will go first then."

He gingerly took one step on the first photo, the bloody heart.

The monitor shut off and he didn't get electrocuted.

Bobby laughed with amazement. He turned around to Tori who was playing with her hair. "Come on! Next image are the pills." He gave her his hand.

Tori hesitated to take it at first. "How do I know if I should trust you?"

"How should I know you aren't behind all this?" Bobby struck back.

"Looks like we have to trust one another." Tori crossed her arms.

Bobby nodded. "Let's go. We need to escape this. We can rescue your friend and I can live...alone."

Tori had no choice but to accept. She figured she owed him.

* * *

**A/N~Yay Bobby! He he :D ANYWAY, please let me know how I'm doing so far! R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tori grabbed Bobby's hand and leaps onto the monitor with him.

"Next is pills." Bobby said again.

On the floor to the left, were blue and green pills. Tori leaped onto the monitor causing the monitor to shut off once again. Bobby leaped onto the monitor with her.

Tori and Bobby then leaped onto the monitor with the picture of the surgical utensils on it. They easily made it out of the life risking trial without any shocks. The steel door opened and they quickly raced inside. The room was a medium sized, five steps up on the each side. Once on top, a door appeared to be locked with a Gideon padlock. There were windows, but boarded up pretty tight.

Bobby and Tori ran up the small mount of stairs and to the door.

"Shit!" Tori cursed. "I'ts locked. By the looks of it, there is a combination that needs to be done."

Bobby pointed at the ground. "What's that say? Get off of it." He pulled her arm towards him.

Tori looked down with Bobby and in big red letters spelled: "Time is on your side."

The two subjects looked at each other. "Time is on your side? What's that suppose to mean?" Tori asked.

Bobby looked up at the three clocks. Each had a red jigsaw piece on the clock face.

"Maybe each tells us the combination? You check the one on the far right and I will check those two."

Tori raised herself up by the balls of her feet and carefully took the clock down. Bobby took the two and met back at the door.

"Mine says three." Tori changed the '5' on the lock to '3'. "What are the two other ones?" She gripped the lock.

Bobby read them off to her. "Four and seven! Hurry!"

Tori quickly changed the bottom two. She slowly opened the door, knowing these kind of traps, there would be something waiting for them on the other side. Tori slowly pulled on the wooden door and a cocking of a gun was heard. Tori can feel Bobby's warm breath on her neck.

"Be careful.." He would caution her.

Tori backed up with Bobby behind her. "Stand back, this will be loud."

Bobby stood his ground and covered his ears. Tori kicked the door open and covered her ears. A shot gun BOOM echoed throughout the room.

Tori smiled and walked through the door. She looked at the shotgun that had a string attached to the trigger, waiting to claim its next victim.

Bobby ran in afterwards. The door slammed shut all by its self! Tori banged on the door. "Fuck this! Let me out!"

Bobby looked up at the video camera. "Dick..." He muttered.

Tori sat against the wall. "Bobby, what time is it?"

Bobby checked his watch. "3am and a little tired. I think we should stop and sleep until morning."

Tori got up and stomped her foot. "No! You better stay awake because I'm not stopping! We have to go on! My friend is waiting on me!"

Bobby stepped toward her. "Hey! I'm not going to be made the bad guy here! We need to keep our energy up!"

"Fuck you! I'll go on by myself!" Tori ran past him.

Bobby stuck his arm out and stopped her. "Listen to me!" He pulled her in front of him then gripped her shoulders. "Your friend will be fine, I promise!"

Tori and Bobby stared at each other for a quick minute. "Okay you win. We will sleep until seven but seven only!"

Bobby didn't want to start another argument by telling her how the heck is she suppose to get up without an alarm clock. He shrugged and laid fetal position until morning.

* * *

Tori shivered. The condition inside the hell hole was a chilling sixty degrees.

Tori was the first to wake up. Bobby still laid asleep on the floor, sprawled out. Tori took out her pony tail and left her hair free. They were still stuck in the room because ahead was bound to be another trap. Tori bent down and checked the time which read nine o'clock. She violently shook Bobby awake as fast as she could.

"Bobby wake up! We have to get going. It's nine already!" Tori backed up a few feet.

Bobby was still groggy. "What the hell is your problem?" he rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Come on, we have to keep going. You got your sleeping wish now I'm ready for my wish." Tori gave him her hand.

Bobby grabbed Tori's hand and helped himself up. "Okay, but I have to tell you something before we continue on."

Tori leaned against the nearest wall. "What is it?"

"Well, whatever is through this door, we have to work together. We each will need to make a sacrifice, no ifs, ands or buts. Okay?"

Tori nodded. "I agree. We have to get out of here alive to save my friend."

Bobby sighed. "So, what is your friend's name? Maybe tell me about this person?"

Tori was unsure to tell Bobby about Mark's actual name or a fake one. Or even to tell him at all. If she told Bobby his name, would he recognize him?

"Well, my friend is a dude. Um, he is in his forties... I think."

Bobby chuckled. "Forties? Is he a family friend or something?"

"Yea, exactly."

"What's his name? Maybe I know him."

Tori froze. "His name?"

"Uh..well...yea."

"My friend's name is Mark...Hoffman."

Bobby pondered. "Sounds familiar. Isn't he the cop who survived Jigsaw Trap and saved that little girl?"

Tori slowly nodded. "Yea..."

"Well, he must mean a lot to you. Why is he in trouble?"

Tori's stomach dropped. "Gordon put him in a room. I don't know why is he in trouble. It's a long story."

Bobby looked at the door to the next room. "Well, we better get going then."

Tori sighed. "Right..."

Bobby took Tori's hand and barged through the door. Of course, this trigger the next nightmare that were about to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

What wouldn't be a good Jigsaw Trap without blood? That's exactly what this trap was about.

Lights flashed on to reveal a room that was probably 15x15. The floor was cold from the concrete. The walls were dirty stained metal. In the middle, there were two needles and knifes on a table. Also next to the table were a bar that had a first aid kit handy with extra beakers. Obviously one for Bobby and one for Tori to donate blood. A beaker that can hold 5 pints of blood were attached to a string that connected to opening the next door.

Tori noticed the tape recorder on the wall. She ripped it off and pressed play.

**"Hello again, Tori and Bobby. It seems like you both have to make the ultimate sacrifice. See the pretty five pint beaker? Sad for you both, blood must be shed to survive. I give you a gift, consider it a thanks, I guess. Anyway, you come this far. Don't let the blood leave you light headed." **He laughed at the end then shut off.

"Shit, we have to give our damn blood." Bobby was near gagging.

Tori ran to the table and looked at Bobby. "We have to do it. Team work, remember? I'll donate two pints and you can donate three. Deal?"

Bobby nodded. "Yea, but how are we going to accomplish this?"

Tori gulped, nearly crying. She looked down at her thigh and knew she had to make yet another familiar sacrifice. Tori gripped one of knifes and looked at Bobby.

"My...leg has the most blood. You can donate by needle but good luck." Tori took the extra beaker then sat down and aimed the knife at her leg.

Bobby walked to the table and wrapped a tourniquet around his arm. "Thanks...you too."

Tori wiped the tears from her eyes then started. Tori took off her pants and sat them near the first aid kit. She stabbed her leg over and over again. How the blood flowed once more from her tender thigh.

"Shit!" Tori bit her bottom lip.

Bobby already had a pint of blood from his arm; working on his second one.

"Stay..alive Bobby." She cupped her hands to collect the blood flowing from her thigh into the beaker.

Bobby had just finished his second pint. "Same...to you..." He muttered.

After thirty minutes, they have finished. Bobby had to switch arms in the middle of the second pint because the blood was slowing down. The door opened, revealing another room.

Tori grabbed the first aid with her blood shaky hands. She pried the small box open to find gauze stitch materials, running alcohol, medical tape and..food? Why would Gordon leave them food?

Tori looked up at Bobby, who was laying on the ground. "Bobby...food." She managed to speak.

Bobby looked up and reached his hand toward her. Tori threw the small granola bar to him; in which he caught it.

He quickly scarfed down the small morsel of food. He reached into the box and grabbed some gauze, rubbing alcohol and medical tape.

Tori was done sewing her leg again, thinking out the first time she had to cut her leg open. A tear rolled down her cheek, dripping down onto her wound. She needed Mark so bad right now. She needed motivational wisdom and needed it now. She took a bite of her food but vomited short after. Her stomach has been upset from losing blood.

Bobby's strength began to return each passing minute. He walked to Tori and handed her the white pants she tossed aside.

"We h...have to get going. It's ten and we have no time to waste." Bobby reached his hand out to her.

Tori wiped her salty tears away and took her pants from him. She painfully eased the pants over her wound, blood seeping through. She took his hand and put her arm around his neck.

"We are never going to get out of here." Bobby whispered.

Tori chuckled. Don't know if it was from the loss of blood making her loopy or her actual reaction.

"No..we will. Just shut up." She limped with Bobby to the next room. "I miss Hoffman..." She cried once more.

Bobby sat her down on the mattress in the room. A corpse laid dead in the bathroom. Whos? Bobby didn't dare to find out or to care. He closed the door and joined Victoria on the bed.

Tori covered her face to refrain from crying but to no avail. "I'm in SO much pain!"

Bobby took deep breaths. "I know. How do you think I feel?"

Tori sniffed and looked at him. "More pain." She giggled.

Bobby got up and tried to pry the barbed wood boards off the window.

"Damn these things won't budge!" he grunted.

"Budge? Oh...fudge. Fudge sounds good with brownies." Tori looked up at the decaying celing.

Bobby turned around to her. "Are you ok?" He smirked.

Tori turned to Bobby then sighed. "Yea I'm fine. Just loopy I guess."

Bobby exhaled. "Okay, if you say so." He looked at the next door which had another combination lock attached to it. "I'll look in the bathroom for the combination." Bobby opened the door and walked in.

Tori had the strength to stand up. She walked to the door and exaimined it. The door was wooden and white with a small peep hole about eye level to her.

Bobby walked out of the bathroom and walked to her.

"There isn't anything worth a hoot in there."

"Dunno. Have you looked hard enough?"

"No, I've checked in every nook and cranny. Trust me, it's not in there."

Tori sighed. She sulked to the ground then laid on her stomach. "I wonder what Mark is thinking...doing...saying."

Bobby turned to her. "Don't worry, we will get to Mark." He reassured.

Tori awkwardly laughed. "Yea..."

She wanted to tell Bobby that Mark is her teacher and she was the accomplice. But Bobby wouldn't understand and won't help her..or worse. _Kill her..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hoffman laid on the cold bathroom ground; hopeless. The smell of decaying flesh no longer had impact on him. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but even sleep didn't sound good. All he could think about is how he's going to get out...and Elizabeth. He seriously missed her and he knew she missed him. He HAD to get out but how could he? Mark was tempted to drink the water from the bathtub but cautioned himself because something had to be in that water he didn't want. Mark hasn't eaten in awhile, damn near starving to death.

"Mark...are you here?" A soft sweet voice echoed in the dark.

Mark quickly tried to look around. "Tori?! Tori are you here? Get me out!" He can hear her footsteps getting closer and closer to him.

Tori hugged him. "I missed you so much!" She cried over joy.

"I missed you too! We have to get Gordon." He whispered. "How did you get here anyway? What did he do to you?"

Tori stood up. "I know we do. Gordon threw me in an abandoned warehouse with a friend. I escaped and ran to you."

Mark pulled and pulled on the chain. "Do you have a key to this? Tori?"

Tori walked over to the light switch and flipped it to "on."

Mark was hallucinating. Tori was far from his location in the bathroom.

Gordon opened the steel door and turned on the light. "Hello Mark."

Mark shielded his from the blinding light. He looked like hell, stubble on his face with a slightly bad haircut. His mouth remained dry as the desert.

"Larry, you fuck! Where is Victoria! Tell me!" He demanded.

Gordon leaned on his cane. "Don't worry, she must be dead by now anyway."

Mark's anger and sadness overwhelmed him. "What?! What did you do to her?"

"She's in a test with Bobby Dagen. Thought she could use some help when to donate blood. I am unaware if she is still alive or dead. Neither me or the boys know right now. But once she gets free, she won't be for long."

Mark coughed. "Mark my words, if I ever get out of here, I will have you beg for mercy." He muttered.

Gordon chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. What makes you think you can get this key from me?" He fished in his pocket to reveal to Hoffman his freedom.

"Damn you Gordon!" He yelled.

"Ta-ta." He sat the key a few feet away from Hoffman's reach and left him alone again.

* * *

Bobby helped Tori up carefully trying not to hurt her.

"How is your leg?" He sat her on the mattress once again.

Tori held her breath in pain. "Perfect." She laughed. Victoria turned from sitting to slowly sliding off the bed and onto the floor.

Bobby walked around until he faced the door. "Hey, Tori! Maybe the code is behind this door? Like through the peep hole there is the code?

Tori laid an arm over face and one down by her side. "Maybe Bobby, shit, I don't know!"

He shrugged and took a chance. "Okay here goes." He declared. He closed his left eye and gazed through with his right eye. But there was one thing behind that door. A gun aimed at the peep hole. Bobby quickly dodged out of the bullet's way.

Tori gasped and quickly raced to him, limping. "What happened?"

Bobby struggled to catch his breath. "The..door...was a gun." He scattered his words.

Tori looked up to see a hole in the door where the gun shot through. "Look! The code!" She could see red numbers on the wall that read '829'. She put the numbers in and swung the door open.

"Yay! Look Bobby I did it!" She jumped with joy.

Bobby had his right hand over his heart. "Yea..let's get going then."

Tori helped him up and entered the next room. The was a dining room with a tables set up everywhere. Big rectangle windows still boarded up and a bigger chandelier. There were rooms with steel doors but were locked with no way to get in. Only two doors were accessible. But the creepy thing about this room is that maniquines were scattered through the room.

Tori and Bobby ran up the small steps to join the maniquines.

"How disturbing." Bobby commented.

Tori chuckled. "Has everything else normal?"

Bobby shrugged. "I guess not. What do these have to do with anything?"

Outside was a raging thunderstorm. The thunder shook the building causing the electricity to shut off expectantly.

Tori ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Bobby I can't see!"

Those exact words pained Bobby. When his best friend Cale was blind and had to direct him through the floor less maze.

"T..To..ri?" Bobby tried to stay strong.

Tori stopped running. "Wait, I think I see something on the maniquines."

Bobby agreed. "Me too. It looks like glow in the dark...paint? Where are you?"

Tori ran right into him. She grabbed his arm and went to the front of the room.

"It reveals a code to a door." Tori tried to make it out.

"Great! Another fucking door." He muttered.

Tori shushed him. "It says three...seven...and two!"

Bobby looked around the area for a light switch of some sort. Tori felt around as well.

"Aha! Here is something." He flipped the light switch on.

Bobby sighed in relief.

A door creaked open behind them. "Who the fuck are you?!" A male voice yelled from behind.

Bobby threw Tori back. The man had a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. The man swung at Bobby, only scratching his arm.

Bobby yelped in pain, falling to the floor. "What the hell?!"

Tori got up from the floor and punched the man in the face, then the groin, then head shot to her knee.

The man scrambled on the floor, crying in pain. Tori picked up the bat and bashed his head in over and over again.

Bobby flinched. "Tori!" He managed to get up and take the bat from her hands.

"What is the matter with you?" Bobby stood his ground.

Tori wiped the enormous amount of blood from her hands onto her pants until they were clean. She looked at her blood red stained hands then to Bobby.

"I..didn't mean to. He attacked you and I felt that..." She trailed off.

"Do you like how brutality feels, Tori?" Bobby threw the bat a few feet away from her.

Tori remembered who said those exact words. John when Hoffman dumped Timothy's body on the ground.

For a moment it was an awkward silence.

"Come on. We have to press on if we want to get out of here." He explained.

Tori didn't say anything but nod. She and Bobby went into the next empty room.

* * *

**A/N~ Mark Disorders! Gah! D:  
Don't forget to R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The empty room was outside! The fence was really high. The only path was through a hole in the brick wall. The rain showered over them as they stood in the mud for minutes.

Tori's red hair drapped over her faces as she looked up at Bobby. "We can get out! The fence doesn't seem too high!"

Tori and Bobby ran to the 10 foot fence and tried to climb it. Once they touched the fence, it electrocuted. They fell together into the mud.

Tori held her stomach and coughed violently. "Damn it!"

Bobby stagerly helped himself up. "I hate those things..." he coughed.

He helped Tori up and leaned against the cold brick wall. "We...have to go now."

Tori step back. "No. I don't want to this anymore."

Bobby shrugged. "Sorry but you don't have a choice. If it were up to us, of course we would have given up a long time ago. But we have to get out of here and beat the shit out of Gordon."

Tori held her stomach and leaned against the wall next to him. "Okay then...let's press on."

Bobby nodded and followed Tori into the building.

* * *

Gordon laughed uncontrollably. He had been watching them from when Tori killed the guy.

Brad and Ryan were sitting being bored.

"I can't believe Elizabeth has made it this far. Well, she won't be for long. The final test is coming and I can't confirm that someone will die." Gordon looked at the boys.

"Hey Lawrence, is there anything that we need to do?" Ryan asked.

Gordon nodded. "If someone dies in this last test, I need you to drag the body away. Tori or Bobby. Either way, I'm fine with either one. I will be watching." he looked at the monitor.

Ryan shoved Brad who was half asleep. "Gordon wants us to stand by for a dead body at the meatpacking plant."

Brad nodded and walked with Ryan out the door.

Gordon chuckled and looked back to the monitor. He got a clear shot of the two drying off in the small room. Tori looked at the video camera.

"Fuck you Gordon! If anything happens to Mark, I will kill you! I mean it, I'll kill you!"

Gordon yawned. "Whatever helps your ego."

* * *

Bobby calmed her down. "There's no point in telling Gordon off."

Tori ruffled her hair and passed around. "Whatever's behind that steel door cannot be good."

"Why do you say that?" Bobby ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because the writing on that wall says so!" She pointed at the wall behind Bobby.

He turned around and read the red paint. "Final Threshold."

Tori sighed. "Damn Gordon and his fancy grammar."

Bobby took Tori's hand. "Our final test will not be easy."

Tori took her hand back. "I know." She held back tears. "And it won't be painless."

Tori and Bobby ran to the door and triggered the last test.

The room was entirely made from steel. In the middle stood a metal trap that was super freaky. Four slots were point to the middle as if the person had to put their limbs inside. In the middle of the contraption was a harness to insert herself in. Chains hung above, just swinging. The huge contraption was connected to a enormous coal oven. Laid next to it was the door to freedom but sealed shut showing a red light that would turn green once the deed was done.

The TV above them flashed on. The person on the screen was Hoffman, laying on the ground.

Tori gasped. "Mark!" She yelled. "Mark! Can you hear me?!"

Mark looked around. "Tori? Are you here?"

Tori waved her arms. "Mark! In the TV!" She cried.

Mark looked up at her. "Tori! Where are you at?"

"I don't know!" She said between sniffs.

"Is that your blood? I'll kill Gordon!" he roared.

Tori looked down at her clothing. The blood was dark and oxidized. "Half mine half someone else's. But how are you going to get out of there?"

"I got a plan but it involves a key! But you got to-!" Mark flashed off and Gordon flashed on.

"Oh, sorry I had to cut the fun short. This is your final test Elizabeth. Not only have you been through hell and back but you have to get burned by the fire. I call this trap Hell Fire. The coal oven you see on your left will determine how bad you will burn. You are to hook yourself up to the harness and insert your hands and feet into the slots. One by one must be burned, causing you to bleed uncontrollably. I wil let your limb go if I think you deserve enough of it. What's Bobby's job? To fuel the oven with coal."

Bobby shook his head. "No, I won't do it! I don't want to kill anymore people!"

Victoria looked to Bobby and cupped his face. "Bobby! It's okay..Gordon WANTS to kill me. But I won't let that happen, okay? Just do it." she turned to the monitor then back to Bobby. "If I die, promise me you won't harm yourself. Escape to a new life. Just...fucking...do it."

Bobby put Tori's hands by her side. "Okay."

Gordon chuckled. "Good luck my precious Elizabeth."

The TV flashed off. The timer started for thirty minutes.

Tori gasped. "He didn't say it would be timed!" She quickly took her boots off.

Bobby ran to the oven and opened the coal sack. He yanked the oven door open, not knowing the oven was already running. All he had to do is wait for Tori to give the que.

While Tori, hooked herself to a harness that strapped onto her torso, supporting her weight. She carefully slipped her hands that went to her forearm and her feet that went to her ankles.

Tori nodded to Dagen. "Start it up." She quivered.

Bobby whimpered and did what she said. He threw handfuls of coal into the oven then repeated.

Tori could feel the hot hell fire coming closer and closer to her finger tips.

"Can you feel it yet?!" Bobby yelled, not turning around.

Tori hung her head. "Y...yea but just a little. Keep going Bobby you're doing great."

A few minutes being teased by the fire heat, it all finally hit her left hand. The burn felt like it was 400 degrees on her poor hand. Either second or third degree burns at this point. Victoria screamed in pain, some blood running down her arm.

Bobby tried to mute her out. But how could he?

Tori's left hand was let go exposing her burnt hand. Her wrist burned and dripped with blood. Then her right hand felt the worse burns, third degree. Tori cussed and carried on a fit as well as blood dripped from her wrist. All ten fingers were almost third degree. She looked at the clock that read 20 minutes.

Bobby stood up and turned around. "Victoria! I can't do this anymore!"

Gordon looked closely. "What the hell is he doing?"

Bobby unstrained her binds and took her feet out of the slots.

"Bobby..what..you doing?" She scattered her words.

He laid her down on the cold floor, her whimpering in agony and pain. He then poured all the coal into the fire and strapped himself in.

Tori sat up and looked at Bobby. "No..Bobby!"

Bobby took of his shoes and put all four limbs into the slots and fire actually ignited from the slots, charring his hands and feet. His screams in pain filled the room, hurting Tori's ears.

"Tori.. Go to Hoffman." He muttered his last words. The second and third degree burns were nothing compared to what occurred to him. It surpassed fourth as well. It burned his limbs clean off, holding him dead in the harness. Blood was quickly flowing from him.

Tori shielded her eyes. She didn't so much cry, but laid silent on the ground. A beeping noise caught her attention of the door opening to freedom. Tori had done it. She surpassed Gordon's test of sacrifice and thought long and hard about all of it. She thought about how it all started with Gideon. How people take their lives for granted and don't know how it feels to have cancer. John forced them to recognize this. To recognize their blessings that they obviously didn't care about. Look at Gordon, he worked all the time and neglected his wonderful family. He finally realized this when he had to cut his foot off and kill Adam. Look what happend to Jeff Denlon, neglected his daughter because of Dylan and his wife. His anger caused his wifem John, and Amanda to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tori managed to get up from the ground. The medical kit was still probably in the room with the blood donation. She ran through the rain to go back to the Blood Room. The smell of oxidized blood mixed with vomit encouraged her to get a move on with wrapping her hands. She sat criss cross on the ground and found the gauze. The gauze felt good on her burns. She knew it would be a long time before they would heal right.

She walked back to the Hell Fire room where Bobby hung. She moved her red hair out of her face to get a good look at him. Tori lifted his head and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to live in pain and fear anymore. I'm glad you and Joyce will be happy with each other up in Heaven. I can't say that one day I will be with you buddy. I've been the accomplice to the Jigsaw Murders this whole time... including your test. I have to leave you here and let the police find you."

Victoria closed Bobby's eyes and continued through the exit. It no longer rained but it was still very dark outside, seemed like it was eight. She turned around to face the front of the building that read... Gideon's Meatpacking Plant. How could Tori have not known? Memories filled her head of Amanda and John. She remembered surviving Art's test and Hoffman laying her down on the floor until the police showed up to take her back to him.

"Mark..Hoffman!" She knew where to go from Gideon's to the Nerve Gas House.

* * *

She walked up the steps to the house and yanked open the door. Still, the dead bodies of the people who first came to this house, rotted. She moved the rug out of the way and slowly opened the trap door. Tori sluggishly creeped through and hitting her feet on the cement ground. The only thing was heard in the maze were her bare feet hitting the ground running.

She dared called out Hoffman's name knowing he might not reply. "M-Mark!" Tears slowly race down her cheeks.

No reply. Tori's heart sank. She turned the corner and straight was the door to her teacher. "Mark!" she called again.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Gordon was down the hallway, almost catching up to her.

Victoria wanted to kill this guy right there but too focused on Hoffman.

She yanked open the door and saw Hoffman reaching for the key.

Hoffman pointed. "Get the fucking key Tori!"

Tori looked down at the key a few feet away from him. She scrambled to the floor and tried to steady the key in her hand.

Gordon pushed her violently to the right, hitting her head on the floor. Tori held her head in pain.

"I don't think so." He chuckled picking up the key.

Tori quickly raced to get up. Gordon stepped closer and closer to her. "So you think you won, huh?"

Tori gulped, stepping back into the prehistoric shower. "Not yet.." She smirked.

Gordon grabbed her hair. "I wouldn't be so sure.." He grinned evilly. "How are your hands?"

Tori frowned. "Hurts..." She said hoarsely.

"And the donation?"

Now Gordon was pissing her off. "It hurt like that first time."

Hoffman was in his knees, watching in...jealousy?

"Oh, Poor Elizabeth." he KNEW she hated that!

Victoria head butted Gordon in the head, making him unconscious on the floor.

"My name isn't Elizabeth! It's fucking Victoria or Tori for short!"

Hoffman chuckled slightly. "Throw me the key." He demanded.

Tori smiled and searched his coat pocket for the key. Tori got on her knees and handed it to him.

He quickly unlocked himself and hugged Tori. "You did it, my sweet Tori."

Tori and Mark both got up. They looked at Gordon then to each other. "Why don't we take him with us just in case?"

Mark nodded and they both dragged him to his car. They unlocked the trunk and stuck him inside. Mark injected Gordon with Opium to fall fast asleep for a while.

They arrived shortly at an abandoned warehouse. An old TV appeared to be working when Mark turned it on to the news broadcast.

Tori laid on the couch while Mark fixed himself up. He saved his face and cut his hair close to what it looked like before he was in the bathroom.

Mark woke Tori up with a smile. "I think we should go somewhere tonight. Don't you think?"

Tori chuckled and sat up. "And where should that be?"

The woman on the TV announced the Masquerade Dance. "A few weeks ago, Agent Lindsey Perez and Dan Erickson were found dead at a police Tech room. But since then, the Jigsaw Murders have ended! The mayor invites everyone tomorrow at eight in the local vineyard to celebrate! Don't forget to get your masks! See you there!"

Tori and Mark turned to each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tori chuckled.

Mark shrugged. "Don't know. Does it involve Dr. Gordon?"

"Yea it does. You know me so well." She smiled.

"Let's get a plan together fast then." Mark got up and started working on the blueprints.

Tori laid on the couch and fell fast asleep. All the stress was over and she was finally with Hoffman again.

Mark constructed at plan to fit Gordon nicely. It evolved a large tank of water and him dangling over it with a 20 pound weight tied to each of his legs. He had thirty seconds to untie the weights and be let free. Simple right? No. See, when he's trying to untie the weights, a shock collar will be peirced into his neck so he couldn't take it off. If he tried to touch the weights, he would be shocked. Hence, he had no choice but to fail and drown in the water in front of everyone.

Mark looked over to Tori and stared at her for a minute. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He grabbed the money from the stash and headed out. He wanted to surprise Tori with a dress and himself with a tux. He bought a mask for her that was laced with black feathers. He bought a white mask with black around the eyes. There were tears of blood painted on the mask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Mark woke Tori up at noon to tell her about the trap.

"Just don't worry about anything. I've got everything under control." Mark explained.

Tori got up. "Can I see the plans?" She reached for the blueprints.

Mark held them out of her reach. "Ha! No way, it's a surprise. Just stay here and do whatever Victorias do, okay?"

Tori smiled and hugged him. "I trust you."

Mark released himself from her and walked out the door.

Tori looked around the warehouse. Two masks laid on the drawing desk where Mark left them. Tori smiled and tried the laced one on which fit perfectly. A tuxedo with a tie hung on a hook but no sign of a dress for her. Victoria then pulled back old drapes to reveal her beautiful dress. It was a black corset that laced up in the back. The dress itself was silk and the color was dark gray.(picture for reference) Black heels were in a bag next to the dress. Tori pulled the drapes back. She grabbed $100 dollars from Mark's wallet and ran to get her hair done.

* * *

Five hours later, Mark returned to their hideout.

"Tori, get ready! We are going to give people a night they won't forget." He grabbed his tux outfit.

Tori had stepped out of the drapes and they both looked at each other. Tori's hair was darker and curled elegantly. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and bounced with each step.

"I am ready, sir." She smiled. She turned to the full-sized mirror and put her necklace on along with a black rose.

Mark chuckled and went behind the drapes to change as well. It wasn't long before he stepped out in nice shoes and a well fixed tie. He handed her the laced mask and he put on his white mask.

"Let's get going. It will take us two hours or so. We can't let them wait for Dr. Gordon's test." he gave her a mischievous facial expression.

Tori slipped her black gloves over her hands carefully. They walked to the car and were on their way to the Vineyard.

/

It was eight-thirty when they arrived. Mark and Tori took their seat at an empty two seat table.

"See that huge box with drapes over it? Dr. Gordon is there right now." Mark took a drink of wine.

Tori smirked. "And you don't think people will start to get curious?"

"Well of course they will. They just don't want to ruin the moment." Mark chuckled. "So, Victoria, you look beautiful tonight."

Tori smiled at him. "Thanks for the dress. It's pretty."

"May I have your attention Party goers!" the Mayor announced. "Music will be starting soon. The music will be a ballroom dance first so grab your spouse and dance."

Mark grabbed Tori's hand. "Shall we?"

Tori looked at his hand then to him. She grabbed it and nodded.

He got up with her and were in the middle of the people. He put one arm on her waist and held her hand with the other.

Mark looked into Tori's brown eyes and smirked.

"I'm glad I chose you to be my accomplice." Mark spun her around.

Tori met his eyes again. "We were perfect together." she grinned.

Mark reached into his tux and brought out a button. "Ready for the show to start?"

Tori nodded. "Go for it."

Mark pressed a red button to drop the curtain and revealed the trap. Gordon dangled in the middle, grabbing and trying to trip the collar off.

"Hello Dr. Gordon. I want to play a game." It echoed through the vineyard loudly.

People crowed the box with fear and suspense. The timer started for twenty seconds.

Mark and Tori continued to dance to the music while watching at the same time.

"No! Damn you two! NO!" The timer stopped and Gordon was dropped into the water. The weights held him down and eventually drowning him.

"So long Dr. Gordon." Tori muttered.

Mark stopped dancing with Tori and kissed her on the lips full on. Tori felt tingling in her stomach. Tori smiled and opened her eyes to see Hoffman's icy eyes.

"I think we should get out of here. We have more tests to discuss." Mark grabbed her hand lightly.

Tori and Mark walked out of the vineyard and to their car.

_"You think it's the living who have ultimate judgement over you 'cause the dead will have no claim over your soul. But you may be mistaken."_

* * *

**A/N~ OMFG! Mark finally kissed Tori! Weren't you ALL waiting for that you Tark(Tori/Mark) fans?! Well, that's the end of this fanfiction! Or is it...?**


End file.
